renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Showa)
= Summary = After the annihilation of a giant radioactive monster known to the world as Godzilla, another of his kind emerged shortly thereafter in mortal combat with another monster named Anguirus. It took little time for Godzilla and his newfound foe to return to a rebuilding Japan and wreck havoc yet again, requiring the JSDF's Air Force to bury him under ice for years to come. Set free from the ice by an American submarine that crashed into his iceberg which split his ice coffin open and put him on another path of destruction that led him to battle King Kong and later Mothra and Rodan. Upon the arrival of King Ghidorah, Godzilla locked himself in combat with Rodan until a larval Mothra covered both him and Rodan in webs to have a discussion about Ghidorah. Blowing her off, Godzilla resumed battle with Rodan and left Mothra to face Ghidorah by herself. Godzilla immeditaely changed his mind afterward when he witnessed Ghidorah violently beat on her and helped her defeat the alien menace with Rodan's help. With Ghidorah defeated, Godzilla had new become the defender of Earth and the King of the Monsters. Powers and Stats Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters, Monster Zero-One Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old (should be around the same age as the original Godzilla) Classification: Kaiju, irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, enhanced senses, regeneration (high-low over time; healed his hand after Hedorah burned it to the bone), flight, immortality (types 1 & 2), radiation manipulation, Atomic Breath, magnetism manipulation, reactive evolution, can absorb radiation and electricity Weaknesses: Reacts strongly to flares and bright lights in general (due to them reminding him of the flash of the nuclear bomb he was irradiated by) Resistances: Heat manipulation (withstood various massive explosions and being set on fire), extreme cold (shrugged off the weather machine turning Sollgel Island into a massive blizzard), radiation manipulation (Godzilla feeds and absorbs radiation) Aleph: 0 Firepower: '''At least '''Town level (his Atomic Breath vaporized a large quantity of seawater and can output this much damage; fought alongside and defeated many kaijus), potentially at least Continent level (defeated King Ghidorah who has drained entire planets of their lifeforces and was threatening to do the same to Earth; Ghidorah destroyed all life on Venus and Planet X and made them inhabitable; defeated Hedorah who was threatening to devour the Earth after absorbing all the pollution in the world) Durability: Town level (Was completely undamaged by electrical attacks of this level; can go for long stretches of time against other kaiju of his caliber), potentially at least Continent level Lifting Strength: Class M (can easily lift and throw monsters like King Ghidorah, Hedorah, and MechaGodzilla, who weigh 30,000 metric tons, 48,000 metric tons, and 40,000 metric tons respectively) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class TJ (capable of trading blows with kaiju on his level; ripped Ebirah's claws off; tore MechaGodzilla's head off), possibly Class YJ Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray Speed: Subsonic movement speed (able to cross entire countrysides in a short amount of time), Light Speed attack & flight speed (ionized radiation particles travel at 300,000 km/s, roughly the speed of light), FTL reactions (able to match and tag opponents such as King Ghidorah who can travel at interstellar speeds regularly and Gigan who can travel from Space Hunter Nebula M to Earth in a manner of minutes; dodged some of MechaGodzilla's barrages, some weapons being lasers) Stamina: Very high Precision: High Intelligence: Near-human Equipment: None notable Techniques: * Atomic Breath: Godzilla fires a stream of radioactive energy from his mouth that incinerates or outright vaporizes other targets. It can be used as a long range attack, power up machinery or even propel himself into the air. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju